


KHR Rare Pair Week 2K18 - Earth/Flameless Day

by IWP_chan



Series: KHR Rare Pair Week 2K18 [9]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drugged up confessions, Earth/Flameless Day, KHRRarePairWeek2K18, M/M, Multi, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: KHR Rare Pair Week 2K18, Earth/Flameless Day:1. Enma/Basil/Tsuna: Drugged up confessions.2. Giotto/Cozart: Supernatural AU.3. Fuuta&Mami: Supernatural AU





	1. Chapter 1

_Note: KHR Rare Pair Week Earth/Flameless Day, entry 1. Pairing: Enma/Basil/Tsuna. Prompt: Drugged up confessions._

**Warnings: Reborn Is Drugging People Now.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

“You have nice eyes,” Enma slurred as he hung from Tsuna’s shoulders like a koala.

“But you can’t see my eyes now, Enma-kun” Tsuna almost squeaked, face a violent shade of red due to how close Enma’s face was to his neck and his hot breathing blowing against Tsuna’s nape.

“I don’t need to see ‘em to tell. I knoooow.” Enma dropped his head on Tsuna’s shoulder before he raised it just enough to mush his face against Tsuna’s neck.

Tsuna screamed silently, still blushing.

Basil gaped at them both, face a faint red from the sight.

And then Enma raised his face right to lock eyes with Basil, “You have pretty eyes, too, Basil.”

Tsuna started flailing, and Basil’s face grew redder and redder until steam started to rise from his head.

“Oh god, have mercy on this poor soul, Enma! Have mercy on our souls! _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_ ” Tsuna’s thoughts then degenerated into one internal (and external) scream.

Enma blinked blearily at Tsuna and clumsily poked him in the cheek, Basil dropped his face into his hands.

After the two were sufficiently reduced to incoherency, the drugs in Enma’s system finally kicked in, and Enma flopped to Tsuna’s back, knocked out.

(After he’d wake up from his stupor, Tsuna would curse Reborn to the ends of the world and back.)

.

End


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: KHR Rare Pair Week Earth/Flameless Day, entry 2. Pairing: Giotto/Cozart. Prompt: Supernatural AU._

**Warnings: Let’s Have Some Classical Werewolf/Hunter, Werewolf!Cozart, Hunter!Giotto, Pre-Relationship.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

Cozart shuddered as he tried to hide behind the tree trunk, curling his body as much as he could despite the pain lancing through his side and hoping the stench of blood didn’t give his hiding place away.

The hunter was close- too close, only a few meters away, what if they discovered Cozart? He’d be done for, caught and bound for death, if not humiliation, servitude and suffering.

His baby brother and sister were waiting for him, they had no one else but Cozart and he couldn’t just leave them like that.

The hunter stepped closer to him, and Cozart curled up tighter, closing his eyes and praying for whoever would hear his prayers.

 _Please just move on_ , he thought, _please ignore this place and go on your merry way and don’t come back again_.

The hunter stopped right at the tree Cozart was hiding behind, and Cozart uncurled himself, readying himself to run and lead the hunter on a merry chase as far away as possible from where they could find his siblinigs.

“Listen to me, please,” The hunter spoke, “I can tell that you’re hurt pretty badly and I want to help you!”

Cozart scrunched his nose in disgust; it was his first time hearing a hunter resort to trickery to capture their prey, hunters usually preferred to hunt down their prey- hence why they were called hunters.

Cozart ignored the pain wracking his form and transformed, his wolf form leaping away from his hiding spot and planning to lure the hunter to the more treacherous parts of the forest.

It only took him a few meters before his body couldn’t keep up and he fell to the unforgiving ground, heaving and dazed with darkening vision.

“Shh, shh, easy, easy.” The hunter approached him slowly, “You shouldn’t have done that, you’re just making your condition worse.” The hunter stepped close enough that Cozart could finally take a glimpse of him.

Messy, blond hair. Orange eyes.

The hunter was the last thing he saw before he blacked out.

.

End


	3. Chapter 3

_Note: KHR Rare Pair Week Earth/Flameless Day, entry 3. Pairing: Fuuta &Mami. Prompt: Supernatural AU._

**Warnings: Werewolf!Mami.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

“Fuu~ta!” A voice shouted from behind him and he closed the tome in his hands and braced for the inevitable impact, which came not seconds later when a body slammed into him, tackling him into hug, strong arms encircling him in a tight hold that kept him from falling over to the ground.

The hug tightened considerably, and he wheezed, “Mami…”

The arms loosened around him and he was let go; he stumbled for a bit as he regained his balance and turned to look at his werewolf friend.

“Sorry, sorry.” Mami grinned at him sheepishly, one hand fiddling with the tips of her short, red hair.

“At least you give me a warning beforehand.” He sighed before he smiled fondly, “Was there something you wanted?”

Mami’s apologetic aura abandoned her quickly as she clapped her hands together and grinned at him excitedly, “I made lunch! Join me!”

“You made lunch?” Fuuta asked wearily, and Mami’s grin widened.

“Yes! Hunted it myself! And don’t worry! I was supervised! And I have the Tsuna Seal of Approval so I can assure you that it’s edible this time!” Her enthusiasm dimmed a bit before she added sheepishly, “Okay so some of it may be a bit burnt, I’m sorry?”

Fuuta sighed again before he shook his head, “It’s fine. I’ll come with you.”

Mami thrust her fist into the air in excitement, “Alright!”

.

End


End file.
